Love is in the air
by Corrinn
Summary: A fanfic of Fruits Basket couples getting together.
1. Chapter 1

Kyo and Kagura had just had another knock down, drag out fight. They had been dating for two years now, but Kyo still couldn't stop pushing Kagura over the edge. Both said some nasty things to each other. Kyo had called Kagura a fat, lazy, good-for-nothing pig. Kagura told Kyo that he would never have made it into the zodiac even if the curse hadn't been broken. Kagura stormed out of Shigure's house. Kyo looked deflated with her last comment, then pissed off. Much to Shigure's dismay, Kyo had broken every door in the house before climbing up to the roof to be alone.

Tohru huddled against Yuki, trying not to cry. The couple had just arrived back from their honeymoon, a three week tour of Europe, and stopped by to say hi to Shigure. They never expected to see what they just did.

Shigure smiled sadly at them. "I wish Kyo would stop being afraid of being loved and let Kagura close to him. She's been trying for so long with no luck that she's starting to get frustrated."

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other in surprise. Did Shigure actually say something mature and not perverted? He didn't surprise them with the next question.

"So was it fun to be able to _do it_ in so many different countries?"

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other again and blushed furiously. Shigure giggled and clapped with glee.

"Ooooo, I just knew you two love birds wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of each other. It was fun, wasn't it? So what all did you guys do?"

"Shigure, that's none of your business," Yuki stated firmly. "We did however get to see some really neat things. The Eiffel Tower was my favorite. I think Tohru really loved all of the huge castles they had."

Shigure pouted. He wanted to know the juicy stuff. Not this crap about where they had been. He was of course an adult romance author and wouldn't have minded some new material. By the look on their faces he knew he wouldn't get anything from them.

"So, Tohru, are you going to prepare us a lovely dinner for old times sake?"

"Shigure!" Yuki scolded him.

"Sure, it won't take long. Hmmm... I'd better not make anything with leeks since Kyo will probably be eating it." She bounced along happily to the kitchen, humming to herself. Yuki excused himself to go talk to Kyo.

Meanwhile, Kyo was still raging on the rooftop. "Why does she have to be so irritating? She drives me up the wall every time she's around. But at the same time, I like to have her around. She has a beautiful smile and when she's not being violent, she's really a sweet, caring person." Kyo sighed. "I know I'm in love with her, but how do I tell her without stumbling over my words and sounding like a stupid idiot. Besides, she was right. I'd never have made it into the zodiac. I'm not worth the effort."

"I don't think that about you, stupid cat." Though they still teased each other sometimes, there was no malice behind the words. "I think that you should go after her. She already knows how you are and loves you in spite of all that. Anyway, Tohru cares for you as well. She hates to see you hurt or upset."

Kyo sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Well, Yuki, how did you propose to Tohru? If I had some idea of how to do it, I might be able to follow through."

"Well, I took her to her favorite spot which is that cliff above the waterfall. We had a picnic and after we had finished eating, while the sun was setting, I told her that I just couldn't live without her. That she's everything to me and would she marry me. She started crying and I thought that I had upset her, but then she threw her arms around me and shouted yes." Yuki smiled softly at the memory.

Kyo looked thoughtful. "I wonder where Kagura's favorite place is. Does she even have a favorite place?"

"It doesn't have to be a favorite place. Just some place special that you can look back on and be happy that you took her there."

Kyo thought for a few seconds more before it hit him. "Oh, I've got it. The perfect place. Kagura would love it if I took her there."

Tohru hollered up that dinner was ready before Kyo could say anymore. He climbed down off of the roof, followed by Yuki, with a huge grin on his face.

_Well, chapter one is finished. Did you like it? Please let me know. I've always been curious how Kyo and Kagura would be together. Maybe Kyo will start acting a little more mature around her._


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo called Kagura later that evening to apologize, but the second she heard his voice she hung up. He slammed the phone down. Yuki looked up.

"Dammit! She hung up."

"Well, you did tell her to never talk to you again," Yuki stated calmly.

"She knows I didn't mean it."

"She's probably been pushed one too many times and is going to wait a while before she talks to you again."

Kyo's face fell. "That's just my luck. I finally feel that I can say I love her, and it may be too late."

Tohru bounced in with a bright smile and a tray of dessert in her hands. Kyo stood and headed towards the stairs. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just gonna go to bed."

Tohru looked concerned, but Shigure didn't seemed to be bothered by the depressed former cat. "Oooo, does that mean I get Kyo's dessert as well?"

Tohru slapped his hands back. "No! I'm going to wrap it and he can eat it later when he feels better."

The three of them ate the dessert in silence and after Tohru had cleaned up, the young couple went home. When they arrived home, they looked at each other and blushed. Married for over three weeks and they were still embarrassed to undress in front of each other.

"Tohru, you can get ready for bed first, if you want."

"Okay," Tohru turned quickly to hide a grin covering her face. Yuki plopped down on the other couch to wait for her to be done.

When she came out twenty minutes later, Yuki stood to take his turn. As soon as he saw her, he almost fell over. She was wearing the skimpiest outfit he had ever seen without her being naked.

"Wow, you're beautiful," was all Yuki could think to say. He moved toward her slowly as if in a trance. Tohru blushed under his heated gaze. He bent and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to their bedroom kissing her the whole way.

When the morning came, the newlyweds stayed in bed later than usual and discussed the issue with Kyo and Kagura.

"Tohru, why don't you talk to Kagura and I'll talk to Kyo. That way the two of them won't suspect anything, hopefully. We can make it a "girls day out" and a "guys day out" kind of thing. What do you think?"

Tohru grinned at the thought of a shopping trip. Yuki took one look at her face and groaned at the look on her face. Once Tohru got started with Kagura, the two women were like a tornado causing destruction and doom to all who tried to stop them from shopping.

_Sorry for the chapter being shorter than usual, but I wanted to have the "day out" be it's own chapter. Thanks to all for the reviews so far. Keep them coming!_


	3. Chapter 3

After calling Kyo and Kagura, Yuki and Tohru parted with a kiss. The guys were planning to catch a martial arts tournament, then lunch and possibly a movie. The only thing the girls had planned was shopping. Yuki shuddered again, glad he had an excuse to not be there when they started attacking the stores. Tohru used to be such a timid person, but some of Kagura's "go get-em" personality had rubbed off on her.

Tohru met Kagura at the cafe three blocks away. Both girls squealed and hugged each other. Yuki cringed, kissed Tohru goodbye, and bolted in the other direction. The girls linked arms and bounced off to the first store: shoes. The shoe clerk recognized them from the last time they were in and he panicked. He told the new girl at the store that he had to run an errand and left quickly. After trying on very nearly every shoe in the store, each girl only bought one pair. The poor new girl was left to clean up after the two of them.

Next was dress clothes. Tohru wanted a new pair of slacks to go with the shoes she bought and Kagura was happy to hang out and help Tohru pick out clothes. The girls spent two hours trying on every pair of pants in the store, some of them twice, terrorizing the clerks. After the perfect pants had been found, Tohru (of course) needed a new blouse. The clerks nearly cried when the girls decided to try on shirts as well. Another hour passed and Tohru left the store with one pair of pants and one blouse. Kagura had purchased nothing.

The girls decided to get lunch at that point. They stopped at the nearest cafe and sat at one of the outside tables to enjoy the air. Tohru decided to finally start with the serious discussion that had been the whole point of this outing.

"So, have you talked to Kyo since yesterday?"

Kagura's face clouded. "No I haven't. He doesn't want to talk to me ever again."

"But he called you to apologize."

"He didn't want to apologize. He just wanted to tell me to never come near him ever again or to leave him the hell alone or get lost. I can't understand why he can't just be nice to me. I really do love him." She started to cry softly at that point.

"Kagura , I know he loves you too. No, now don't shake your head. He was devastated last night when you hung up on him. He didn't even eat his dessert."

"Tohru, you can't understand how it feels to be rejected time after time by the one and only man you will ever love. I'm done trying. If I haven't won him over by now, I don't think there's any hope."

Tohru could barely keep her own tears in check. "You never know. Don't give up just yet, something may happen soon."

Kagura covered her face with her hands. "I just don't see how you can remain so optimistic, but for you I will give him one last chance."

"Oh, Kagura that's great! You won't regret that. Oooo, and before I forget, do you want to come over for dinner?"

Across town, Yuki and Kyo were just leaving the martial arts tournament. They each had cheered for the two main opponents and were thrilled for those two to make it into the championship. Yuki's pick won the matches hands down.

"Damn rat," Kyo said jokingly shoving Yuki. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"Stupid cat," Yuki joked back. "You should know that by now."

The guys decided that the nearest hot dog stand would be the best for lunch. Both of them were starving, having not eaten since breakfast. After four hot dogs and two bags of chips each, they walked over to the movie theater. On the way over, Yuki took a deep breath and brought up the topic of the day.

"So, have you tried to call Kagura yet?"

"Hell no! Have you ever tried to talk to her when she's pissed off? She's scary. Besides, she doesn't want to talk to me. I've already rejected her more times than she deserves. I'm such a jerk."

Kyo's face fell. Yuki stopped walking and put a hand on his arm. "What if Tohru and I could set up a meeting with the two of you? We could get Kagura to come over to our house for dinner. When she gets used to the idea of being in the same room as you, Tohru and I could go into a different room and you and Kagura could talk."

"I don't think that will work. She'd never agree to see me. I'll try it, but I'm not holding out any hope." Kyo looked more depressed than the former rat had ever seen him. It was almost frightening.

"Well, Tohru should be inviting her over for dinner. We'll see how it turns out tonight."

Kyo gulped and nodded.

_I couldn't help but post another chapter this quick. I really love these couples. Thank you all again for the reviews. As always, if you have anything special you'd like to see in the story let me know. I'm always open for new ideas._


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner went better than Tohru and Yuki could have imagined. Not a single dish or piece of food (or furniture for that matter) was thrown. The four of them chatted pleasantly about the days activities. After the food was eaten, Yuki and Tohru excused themselves under the pretense of fixing dessert. The other couple knew it was a play to leave them alone so they could talk. Kyo waited until the kitchen door shut before he knelt in front of Kagura. Tears pooled in his eyes as he took her hand and began to speak.

"Kagura, you have no idea just how sorry I was yesterday when I ran you off. What I'm trying to say is I love you. I think I always have. I've just never felt worthy of being loved, so to hear that you loved me would always hurt because I couldn't believe you. I really do love you, and I believe that you love me too. Kagura, will you marry me?"

Kagura sat in stony silence through all of Kyo's speech. He looked at her expectantly, sure he would get the normal Kagura response. He was in for a big surprise. She stood slowly and without a word, she left the house.

Kyo stood and had a stunned look on his face. Yuki and Tohru heard the front door close and came in to see what happened. Kyo turned to them in shock and frustration.

"Dammit, she just left. I say I love her. I even propose. She just left and didn't say a word."

"Well Kyo, what did you expect?" Yuki questioned gently. "You act like you hate her for basically your whole life and suddenly you love her and want to marry her? That had to be confusing."

Before Kyo could respond to that, the doorbell rang. Tohru went to answer the door and was greeted with a fabulous sight. Ayame came bursting through the door, dressed in his finest, with his hair blowing in the breeze and a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Yuki, dear brother, and the lovely Tohru. Ah, Kyo is here too. I can't leave him out. I have just the best, most wonderful news you will ever hear. You'll never guess so I'll just have to tell you. Mine and I are getting married in three weeks."

"Oh Ayame, that's wonderful." Tohru gave him a big hug.

"Yeah Ayame, congratulations," Yuki smiled at his beaming brother.

"Yuki, you of course will be the best man. Tohru you will look amazing in the maid of honor dress that we have already crafted for you. Yuki will barely be able to keep his hands off of you."

While the brothers continued the talk about the wedding and honeymoon plans, Tohru pulled Kyo aside.

"Kyo, I have an idea. You should probably not talk to Kagura for a couple of weeks. What you should do instead is start by sending her flowers a few times a week. Have a note attached that says "I love you" or something sweet like that. Kagura has always loved flowers. After a couple of weeks of that, any girl would fall for you."

"You really think that would work? She didn't even respond when I proposed. I'm afraid that it's all over for us."

"Oh Kyo, she still loves you. She just seems to be having a hard time believing that you love her. This plan will work. Oooo, also send her a stuffed animal or two. Make it a special one that would mean something to her. Girls love that kind of stuff."

Kyo nodded and gave Tohru a hug. He left with a look of unsure hope on his face. Ayame left shortly after with a comment that made both Yuki and Tohru blush a dark red.

"Well, I'm off for now. I know you newlyweds need some time alone to get it on. Come by the shop tomorrow for the fittings."

They made sure to lock the door behind him and walked hand in hand back to their bedroom.

_Sorry that this chapter took longer than I expected to put up. The next chapter should be up a little faster. Thanks to all for reviews and keep them coming._


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo woke up the next day with a determined look on his face. Today he would buy flowers for the first time. He quickly ate breakfast, got dressed, and headed out the door. The determined look stayed on his face until he stepped through the door of the flower shop. There were seemingly hundreds of different kinds of flowers. Which ones should he pick?!

"Can I help you sir?" said the woman behind the counter.

"I-uh-well-heh," Kyo's face turned beet red. "I did something really stupid and I need flowers that say I'm sorry and I love you all at the same time."

The florist smiled. This wasn't the first time a guy had come in here for just that reason. After paying for the flowers and writing out the card, Kyo left the shop feeling hopeful. When he came in the next day, the florist gave him a weird look. He made the same purchase as yesterday and before he could leave, the florist spoke up.

"You must have really pissed her off."

"Why's that?" Kyo asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, our delivery guy said she took the flowers and threw them through the window," she paused here to let it sink in (and for dramatic effect) and Kyo's eyes widened, "of the house across the street."

Kyo's jaw dropped, though he wasn't sure why he was surprised. He half expected for her to do something worse. The florist asked if he still wanted to send the second round of flowers and Kyo nodded.

"Yeah, she's going to know that I love her when this is all done."

When Kyo returned for the third day, the florist smiled at him. "Well, she didn't throw the flowers this time." Kyo's ears perked up. "She just shredded them and left them on the front porch."

Kyo set the determined look on his face again. "Well at least she didn't throw them. That is an improvement for her."

He made his purchase again, this time adding one of the teddy bears that the flower shop sold. The florist smiled at his retreating back, wishing her husband would do something romantic for her once in a while.

Day four: Kyo found out that Kagura had again shredded the flowers, but kept the bear. Kyo knew she could never harm an animal, stuffed or otherwise. Day five: The florist told Kyo that Kagura had thrown the flowers in the yard and re-gifted the chocolates he had sent to the delivery guy. On the sixth day there was a vast improvement. Kyo learned that Kagura had actually kept the flowers. The delivery guy had watched as she stood on the front porch and read the note. He said she had burst into tears and ran into the house.

He continued his barrage for several more days, getting progressively better reactions from Kagura. Finally Tohru called him.

"Kyo, she wants to have dinner with you at Yuki and I's place. Kyo, I think it worked!!" Tohru squeaked and giggled a little.

Kyo couldn't hold back a grin. "What time is dinner?"

He showed up for dinner a complete bundle of nerves. He feared that Kagura wanted to meet with him to officially tell him to leave her alone. Before he could even greet the hosts, Kagura dragged him to a bedroom and shut the door.

"Kyo, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me what you really truly think of me."

He took a deep breath. "Kagura, I didn't realize how much I really love you until you were no longer there. It crushed me to realize how badly I hurt you and what I lost. I just want to do anything and everything I can to get you back. Kagura, I love you so much and I don't know how I will survive without you." Kyo's voice broke on the last sentence.

Kagura sat in silence for several seconds. She then pulled in a shuddering breath and almost started crying. "Then Kyo, would you ask me that question again?"

Kyo's heart was pounding in his chest. "Kagura, I," Kyo took a deep breath, "Kagura, will you marry me?"

Kyo got the reaction from her that he had expected the first time he proposed. She squealed and tackled him to the floor, hitting his stomach, cheek, and thigh in her excitement. Kyo smiled at her and gave her a hug to calm her down.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kagura nodded her head vigorously. "Then let's go tell Yuki and Tohru before they start worrying."

Kagura nodded again, unable to keep a grin off her face. When they told Yuki and Tohru, the latter squealed, causing Kagura to squeal as well. The two girls giggled and hugged each other repeatedly while the guys simply nodded and Yuki offered congratulations. Dinner was a happy occasion. The four stayed up late playing games and talking about wedding preparations.

_It's been fun writing about these two. Kyo seems to have matured a bit. Next chapter, another pairing added and Ayame's wedding. If you have a specific pairing you would like to see, put it in the review. _


	6. Chapter 6

Ayame's wedding was as beautiful as everyone thought it would be. Mine was dressed in an amazing creation of creamy satin and lace. Tohru's dress fit her perfectly and was a pale blue strapless ball gown. She looked beautiful and the stare she was getting from Yuki made everyone think that the young couple would never make it to the reception. Ayame surprised everyone by forgoing his usual robes and wearing a tuxedo. He looked dashing with his bow tie and his hair flowing down his back. The look of pure love and elation on Ayame's face when he said his vows had the entire church in tears.

The reception afterwards (which Tohru and Yuki were thirty minutes late for) was a blast, quite literally. Ayame had always loved fireworks, and what better way to celebrate his marriage than with a beautifully colorful display. Things started to go downhill, though, after Ayame had a little to drink and decided to set off one of the large fireworks, setting two of his cousins on fire. Hiro and Kisa were put out quickly, each only receiving a minor burn. Hiro threw Ayame a nasty look as he grabbed Kisa by the arm and dragged her into the house.

Kyo and Kagura sat together, enjoying the fireworks and each other's company. The last three weeks had not been perfect, but the tension between the two had vastly improved. Kyo was actually happy to find Kagura waiting for him at home or to get a phone call from her. He reached over with a smile and rubbed her back. Kagura's mouth twitched into a smile and she leaned over to whisper something in Kyo's ear. His face turned slightly pink. He looked over at her and nodded. They got up to leave, congratulating Ayame once again and mumbling something about needing to take care of Kagura's cat and dog. Everyone recognized the look on the two's faces and knew they wouldn't see them for the rest of the weekend.

Soon after that, only four couples remained: Yuki and Tohru, Ayame and Mine, Shigure and Akito, and Hatori and Mayu. They looked at each other in uncomfortable silence, all of them knowing what each were thinking. One by one, each couple made up some crappy excuse and left. Finally Ayame and Mine were alone. A look of love, and a little lust, filled his eyes as he reached over and pulled the pins out of her hair. He preferred to see her curly hair swinging down her shoulders and back.

"I love you, Mrs Sohma," he whispered. Mine froze for a second, then squealed, giggled, and jumped into his arms at hearing her new name.

"I never thought this could happen. I mean, Ayame, that you were always very nice to me, but I thought that it was just because we worked together."

He smiled and bent to kiss the woman in his arms. "I have been in love with you for the longest time," he said in his rarely heard "serious voice."

Mine giggled again and Ayame took the two of them inside the house. The sight that greeted them upon arriving at their bedroom was very unexpected. Clothes, blankets, and pillows were flung everywhere causing the newlyweds at first to think they were robbed. Slowly they walked into the room, looking around carefully for any intruders. They glanced at the bed when they stepped farther into the room and gasped. A very naked Hiro and Kisa were snuggled together, fast asleep.

Ayame couldn't help himself. "Oh young love," he gushed causing the sleeping pair to jolt awake. "It brings me great joy to know that simply because I and my beautiful blushing bride got married, young love has blossomed tonight."

Hiro leaped from the bed and grabbed one of the blankets, quickly pulling it over himself and Kisa. He glared at Ayame. "Couldn't you at least have the decency to turn around while we put on our clothes?"

"Oh no need, sweet Hiro. You guys can have the bed. Just be forewarned that you may want to think twice before coming into the living room in the morning."

Hiro and Kisa looked at each other and blushed as Ayame left the room. Once he was gone, they snuggled together again and fell soundly asleep.

_I started this story out as just Kyo and Kagura, but as it went on I couldn't resist writing about other couples as well. Thanks again to all for the reviews and keep them coming. The more reviews I get the faster I will post :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Kisa woke up for the third morning in a row sick to her stomach. Hiro had slept over again, so she climbed from the bed as quietly as possible and ran to the bathroom to vomit. After getting a cool cloth to put on her face, she sat down in the living room on the couch. She tried to think about what she could've eaten to feel so horrible when a thought struck her. Ayame's wedding was over a month ago and she was a week late. That thought alone almost made her run to the bathroom again.

"What is Hiro going to think if I'm right?" she whispered to herself.

For that matter, what would Tohru think of her?! She still had three months left of high school and Hiro had still not proposed. Oh he'd probably say something like "you dummy, of course we're going to get married. I thought you already knew that."

Kisa's face burned. She'd have to go talk to Hatori to confirm her suspicions. She groaned. Grandpa Hatori was sure to give her a lecture. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and she waited for Hiro to join her.

"G'morning Kisa," he said with a smile that always made her melt.

"Good morning Hiro."

"I have to work in thirty minutes, so I'm going to get going."

"Alrighty, see ya later."

Kisa sent him off with a hug, wondering if she should have told him. She sat on the couch for a few more minutes before getting ready and heading to Hatori's house.

Thirty minutes later, Hatori stared at Kisa in disbelief. His jaw even hung open a little. Her face burned at his shocked look and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Does your mother or Hiro know about this?"  
She shook her head and sniffed back a tear. "No. I wanted to make sure first."

Hatori bit back a lecture and took on his "doctor look."

"Alright, let's get you checked out."

The exam was done in record time. Hatori smiled gently at Kisa. "Well, I'll be the first to congratulate you. In about eight months time you will be a mother."

Kisa nodded and stared at the floor. "I just have to figure out how to tell Hiro and mother."

Hatori cringed. If her mother reacted at all how she did when Kisa went missing several years ago, they were going to be in for a big show. He offered to go with her and she threw her arms around him in a big hug, clearly relieved to not have to break the news alone.

Kisa's mother took the news quite well, all things considered, only flipping out twice. Once when she thought Hatori was there to tell her that Kisa had some horrible disease, and again when she found out that her baby was having a baby.

"Oh my god. Kisa, honey, why didn't you use protection? I thought you two knew better. Is it Hiro's? Yes, it couldn't be anyone else's. How are you feeling? We'll have to get you on a better diet. Oh! And we'll have to have you start taking vitamins! Hatori, this baby will be so cute if she looks even a little like Kisa and Hiro."

A loud thud sounded behind the trio. Hatori spun from where he was standing and Kisa leaped up from the couch. Hiro had apparently caught some of the conversation. He knew. He woke up a couple of minutes later and sensing a need for the young couple to be alone, Hatori and Kisa's mother quietly left the room.

"Kisa is it true?"

She nodded and barely held in her tears. She didn't know what she'd do if Hiro didn't want the baby. He seemed upset, the frown on his face was especially deep.

"Well, the baby couldn't ask for a better mom." He lifted her chin so she could see his face and he smiled softly at her. "I-I, well, I hope that what I'm about to do doesn't seem like I'm doing it because we're having a baby together, but..." He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "I had dinner reservations all set up and everything, but I think it would be more fitting right now. Kisa, I know that I don't deserve you. You are amazing in every way and you make me want to be a better person. Will you marry me?"

Kisa nodded and started crying. Hiro stood the two of them up and after staring at her for an uncomfortable second he picked her up in his arms, whooped loudly, and spun in a circle.

"Oh wow, Kisa. We're having a baby!"

She giggled out of happiness and relief. He did want the baby, and he did want her. Everything would turn out okay.

Tohru once again saved the day. All of the members of the zodiac had gathered together so Kisa could reveal her secret. Just when everyone started really freaking out and yelling at the youngest couple, Tohru stepped up and announced that she and Yuki were also having a baby. She was due roughly the same time as Kisa. Ayame did some fast calculations and then threw his arms around Yuki, gushing with excitement.

"Oh my dear, sweet little brother. That makes the time of conception right around my wedding day. I am so happy that you would do such a wonderful thing. Conceiving a child on my wedding day to honor your older brother. It's almost too much to bear."

"That's not why we did it," Yuki said angrily. "Tohru looked absolutely amazing in her dress and we didn't care that we didn't have protection..."

Yuki stuttered to a halt and looked around. Tohru sat there, beet red. Everyone else smirked. "I, uh, ahem, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Shigure slapped Yuki on the back and gave him a wolfish grin. "We're happy that you find our dear sweet Tohru attractive. You know the rest of us always have."

"Shigure!" Hatori scolded. "Be quiet!"

The rest of the zodiac started laughing, easing the tension that had built up.

_Woo!! Another installment finished, with maybe more to come. (Depends on the reviews) Thanks to all the people that have reviewed and keep them coming. If you have something you'd like to see in the story line, please let me know. I'm always happy to help. AND, I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters, just what I do to them :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Rin was fuming. She had already been in a bad mood after hearing that Kisa, who was several years younger, was pregnant before her. On top of that bad mood Haru just had to push her even farther over the edge. She regretted having kicked him out of the house, but he needed to apologize for saying that she needed to mature before having kids of her own. After getting over the shock of the words, she had kicked him out of the house and told him to never come back, though she knew he'd be back. He always does.

Now, six hours later, she hadn't heard from him. He'd never disappeared from her for this long before. How dare he think he could get away without apologizing to her. Two more hours passed with no sign of Haru. Rin slowly got ready for bed. She called Hatori and Shigure, hoping that one of them had heard from him, but no one had. She went to bed, wishing for him to come back so she could give him a hug. She hadn't slept without him in several years.

Sleep was not kind to her. Nightmares of Haru hurt and bleeding flashed through her head so much that at about 5am she quit trying to sleep. Especially after the last nightmare had her screaming his name and crying. At 6:45, a knock sounded on her door. Hatori stood there looking haggard and very upset. One look at his face and Rin knew that the worst had happened.

Her legs buckled beneath her and Hatori jumped forward to catch her before she hit the ground. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Hatori lifted her into his arms and carried her to his waiting car. They made it to the hospital in record time. Rin was still crying by the time Hatori parked the car. He walked over, picked her up out of the car, and carried her inside. Before meeting with everyone in the waiting room, Hatori stepped to one side. He wanted to tell Rin what happened before she saw Haru.

"Rin, what was Haru doing on Jackson Street?"

She gasped and shook her head. After a deep, shuddering breath she stuttered through an explanation. "W-w-we h-had a f-fight. I kicked h-him out. He gets l-lost easily and I didn't think anything of it. I just didn't think he'd get hurt. He always comes home safe."

Hatori hugged her tight against him. "Haru is, well Rin, Haru's not doing so good. He must have gotten jumped by several guys. They beat him good and shot him in the chest. He doesn't look like himself, and he's in a coma. I wanted to warn you before you went in to see him."

Rin was shaking so bad she could barely stand. "Take me to see him, Hatori. I need to tell him how sorry I am for being a spoiled brat. I need to tell him he was right about me being immature."

Hatori nodded. He turned and walked right by the waiting room, with Rin close behind, not bothering to stop and talk to anyone. He paused outside Haru's door before letting Rin inside ahead of him. "I've always heard that a person in a coma can hear you. Talk to him and let him know you are there for him. It'll be the best thing for him."

Rin glanced back when Hatori shut the door behind her. After taking a deep breath she turned towards Haru. His bed had a curtain around it, temporarily blocking her view. She slowly walked forward and pulled the curtain aside gasping at the sight that greeted her. Tubes and wires snaked from Haru's body to machines beside the bed. His left eye was swollen shut. His jaw looked like it had been broken. Rin bit back a sob. Haru was laying there so still and mangled. It was her fault. It was all her fault. She gingerly climbed up on the bed beside him.

"Haru, my dear, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I never should have said for you to never come back. I didn't mean it." Rin had to swallow back tears so she could continue. "Please, come back to me. I want to marry you, have babies with you, grow old with you. I want to go for long walks and hold you tight so you don't get lost. Please! Haru!"

Rin started sobbing at this point. She moved until she was as close to him as all the tubes and wires would allow, putting one arm over him. She fell into an exhausted sleep a few minutes later. When the nurse came in to check on her patient, she nearly cried. Rin looked like a poor lost soul, curled into a ball next to Haru who hadn't moved a muscle since being laid in the bed.

Several days went by with no sign of improvement from Haru. Most nights Rin would talk to him and then fall asleep, sometimes laying beside him sometimes in the chair next to the bed. The doctor told her and the rest of the family that Haru breathing on his own was a good sign. Rin scoffed at that. Good sign, huh? If it was so good, why had Haru not woken up from his coma? Why did he just lay there when Rin kissed his lips hoping to spark him back to life? Why did his fingers feel so cold when they had always felt like fire as they moved over her body? The rest of the family visited, even Tohru bringing with her the newest baby outfit she was sewing to show Haru. Rin had run out of the room at that point, crying because she just knew she'd never be having Haru's child.

The other members of the zodiac tried to keep Rin's spirits up. They invited her over for dinner or just for dessert. The women tried to take her shopping. The guys took her to the dojo to spar with Shishou, knowing a good fight always cheered her up. She ended up sobbing and running away before the first round of fighting was even over. Rin turned into a depressed pile of mush. Haru had always been the one to make her happy and keep her going. Now he was nothing but a shell, just waiting for someone to let him go.

Finally one morning, Rin decided that she needed to grow up and let him go. Her legs felt like lead as she dragged herself towards his room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up his hand. Rin opened her mouth to say her final words to Haru when he coughed. It startled Rin. She wasn't sure she heard what she thought she had heard. She sat, unmoving, staring at Haru and willing him to wake up. He coughed again. Rin screamed for the nurse. Ten minutes later the room was filled with medical personnel. Rin fought to stay next to Haru even though the doctors tried to push her away. Haru lifted his hand off the bed and Rin caught it in both of hers.

"I love you."

He turned to look at her. "I heard you talk to me. Somewhere in that long tunnel I was in, I heard your voice. Do you really want to grow old with me?"

Rin nodded, unable to speak. The doctors and nurses paused, waiting for a response. "I really do. I want to marry you."

Haru smiled that crooked smirk of his. "I think you just proposed to me, my dear, and I have to say that I accept." He yawned and pulled weakly at the tube in his nose. "Can I at least get this one out of me?" He yawned again. "It really doesn't feel good. I'm so tired."

Much to the doctors dismay and the nurses delight, Rin climbed up next to her fiancée as they were taking the offending tube out. "Let's just sleep, my love, we have our whole lives to make plans for."

An hour later, almost all of the family had gathered at the hospital to visit Haru and make sure he was going to be okay. After seeing Rin snuggled against Haru and his arms around her, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The one couple that had been together longer than even Kisa and Hiro was back together. Everything was going to be just fine.

_I couldn't resist writing and posting one on Haru and Rin rather quickly. They have always held a place in my heart. Rin seems to have learned her lesson and will Haru ever not get lost? Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers and keep them coming. Let me know what couple you'd like to see next or if there is something you'd like me to add on one of the ones I've written. As always, I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters. Just what I do to them :) _


End file.
